The Basket of Doom
by Elric-Chan
Summary: What happens when ElricChan draws names from the Basket of Doom and pairs the characters together? Well... evilness and randomosity ensues... [evil laugh]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I LOL a lot.**

**So... as a result of EXTREME boredom one day a few months ago, I wrote the Naruto's characters' names on pieces of paper and put them in a basket. Then I would draw two out and laugh at the pairing. So then I decided, why not make stories of these pairings?**

**So, the way this story works is: I pull two (or sometimes three o.O... four... ten...) names out of the basket, then I write a short chapter about that pairing to the best of my ability, no matter who they are. I make it work somehow. That's the fun in it.**

**I will sometimes take requests, if anyone thinks they really want to see a downright funny pairing. But usually I stick to the fate of The Basket.**

**As an example of the craziness that can occur from drawing two names, here is the first pairing:**

**TemarixSexynoJutsu**

**Told ya.**

**Enjoy the silliness and randomosity that may ensue. This chapter may not be the best, but I don't do well with yuri pairings. I promise, future chapters will be a lot better.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**CHAPTER ONE: TEMARIxSEXYnoJUTSU**_

Temari scratched her head in frustration. She could not for the life of her find her brothers.

She suspected that Gaara was off on a killing spree, and that Kankuro was probably playing with his puppets. Nevertheless, she needed to find them. They had an important mission scheduled.

She followed a trail of sand out of the Sunagakure village and into the supposedly "hidden" village of Konohagakure. Not so hidden anymore. She snorted. What could Gaara be doing here?

Oh yeah. Killing Uchiha Sasuke.

Hmm.

She continued searching for her brothers, mainly Gaara, as she assumed that Kankuro wasn't trying to murder anyone at the moment. A puzzled look stole over her face as she stared at the sand, which suddenly disappeared in the doorway of a small shack. She glanced around, and took a step forward.

No sooner than she had moved, a blonde, naked girl jumped in front of her. Temari leapt back, covering her eyes with her hand.

"Oh, my bad," said the naked girl. "I forgot the clouds."

Temari peeked through her fingers, and saw that fluffy white clouds had appeared, covering the girl's private parts, but just barely.

"Now," the girl said, suddenly speaking in a high-pitched voice. "What is it? Hee hee..." She blew a kiss to Temari.

Looking confused (and slightly disturbed), Temari stared at the girl (but not too closely).

"Have you seen two boys?" she asked the girl, who was now trying to belly-dance.

"Did one have red hair and look really demonic?" the girl asked, still dancing around.

"Yeah!" Temari shouted excitedly.

"Oh... then I haven't seen them," the girl replied, stopping her dance to giggle into her hands.

Temari scowled in annoyance.

"Just kidding!" the naked girl giggled. "I saw them in that shack over there..."

Temari looked. That might explain why the sand had stopped there. She walked toward the shack, when suddenly the girl grabbed her.

"You're pretty," said the girl, and she kissed Temari.

Temari suddenly stopped looking, and proceeded to kiss the naked girl back. Only when that girl turned into Uzumaki Naruto did Temari halt the make-out session and slap the boy upside the head. She ran into the shack to find Gaara and Kankuro unconscious on the floor, with massive nosebleeds.

_"Sexy no Jutsu/Ninja Centerfold!"_

Temari looked back outside to see the naked girl a.k.a Naruto coming into the shack.

What the heck?

Temari then made out with the Sexy no Jutsu all night long in the shack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know... I know... kinda lame, but I'm not good with yuri! I'm just good with yaoi and funny! So I promise next chapter will be funnier!**

**It's a surprise! Woot!**

**Review! (onegai shimasu)**


End file.
